Influence
by Cinn
Summary: Anything can influence someone, though it's mainly the background in which they grew up. A story telling about Morpheus's life.
1. Morpheus's Opinion and Interpritation

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Matrix apart from merchandise.  
  
Cinn: I'm crazy I know, I do not know why I said that either so? Well this is a one shot - hopefully - so just read and lemme know what you think.

* * *

Influence,  
  
Anything can influence someone, though it's mainly the background in which they grew up. Morpheus's p.o.v.

* * *

There was a time when I was NOT the Captain of the Nebuchadnezzar. A time when a whole different crew inhabited the Neb. I remember it well, though I never speak of it. Everyone - except Link - is used to me being Captain, as if I always have been always will be - even Link seems to have this sort of attitude to him. It's not like that, and I know they're all grown men and women, but no one ever talks about me not being Captain, not as a newbie I once was, never an old man who may not be able to complete missions as I will be one day.  
  
No, it's never discussed. They may think about it in the back of their minds, but never say if they do.  
  
It all started when I was 9 years old....  
  
---------------  
  
" Joe! Can you sort the T.V. out? "  
  
" Sure mom. " I replied, even at the age of 9 I was an expert engineer, and I was especially good with computers.  
  
But it was one of those days where the solution to a problem was not at home. We needed some more batteries for the T.V. remote too. So I set off on my bike to the corner shop a few blocks away. On the way out I saw a man in black being chased by another man in a dark suit, both had guns and both had motorbikes.  
  
After that day I kept seeing and hearing about similar incidents. By the age of 10 and a half I'd learnt of something called The Matrix, though I had no idea what it was.  
  
So from then on every time I could I'd search for this thing called The Matrix. As time went on my hacking skills developed as did my knowledge of The Matrix. Would've been 12 going on 13 by this time.  
  
Shortly after my 13th birthday I was contacted, and I was told to go to the local park. I went, and I was met by the man I saw being chased 4 years ago.  
  
" Hello Morpheus. " He said to me,  
  
" How'd you know that name? "  
  
" I know that because you call yourself that on every screen name you have. Or at least has 'Morpheus' in it. "  
  
" Who are you? " I asked,  
  
" My name is Auxiliary, but you can call me Aux. "  
  
" O.K. " I was quite scared by this point, I was talking to a stranger, and this wasn't exactly a crime free neighbourhood!  
  
" I came to tell you about The Matrix. "  
  
" The Matrix.. " I whispered in reply, it was almost like a Holy word to me now.  
  
" You can only be shown what The Matrix is. Come with me? " Auxiliary turned to leave and I followed, curiosity beating fear.  
  
We came to an old run-down house and entered, and I was told to sit in a big faded green chair and Auxiliary sat in the one in front of it.  
  
" You've been searching 4 years for The Matrix, now you must make a choice: Take the blue pill you wake up at home and forget this ever happened. Take the red pill and you will see the truth behind The Matrix. " I didn't want to forget, but fear was creeping in. But I instinctively reached for the red pill.  
  
" You should know, you cannot go back on your choice once the pill is taken. "Auxiliary said before I picked up the red pill and swallowed, I could easily swallow and needed not the water on the side. I was lead into another room with some fancy gizmos - the equipment used for unplugging - and had lot's of wires attached to me.  
  
There was a silver statue of an angel next to my chair, but it melted in front of my eyes. I reached to touch it, it was cold and could not have melted, it was also slimy and had begun to rapidly spread up my arm. I looked to Auxiliary in panic.  
  
" Don't worry, just relax. "  
  
I tried, but the goo stuff had reached my mouth.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in a pod filled with goo, but it was pink this time. I sat up breaking the skin of the pod, and tried to remove the thing from my mouth then a machine came, took me by the neck and removed a plug in the back of my neck. I was terrified by this point so when I went down the shute I was screaming. I then landed in a deep, deep pool of water. I was normally O.K. at swimming, but I was too tired to even be able to keep my head above the water, but a ship soon came and a grapple picked me up and brought me to the Neb.  
  
For the next week and a bit I was in the med. bay with lot's of needles in me. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.  
  
Then I woke up in a small cabin, with a pin in my arm. I pulled it out as Auxiliary walked into the room, I backed to the other end of the cabin in terror.  
  
" Where am I? What's happening? " I asked frantically,  
  
" You're on the Nebuchadnezzar, also known as the Neb, I'm Captain here. But, slightly more importantly, is that you would think it to be 1970, but in fact it's about 2170. We are not entirely sure of the date, but that is close enough. "  
  
I just stared at him, blinking rapidly.  
  
" C'mon, I'll show you around. "  
  
I stood and followed him, we soon came to a big open room,  
  
" This is the core. " Auxiliary announced,  
  
I then saw a tall pale woman with longish brown wavy hair, brown eyes, she looked about 18. Auxiliary put his hand on her shoulder and said,  
  
" This is Kye, and this is Cord. " putting his other hand on a big black man with short spiky black hair and blue eyes, I don't mean big as in fat, I mean big as in he's got a lot of muscles, I think he's about 25.  
  
" That's Script. " Auxiliary said beckoning to a very skinny white woman with blue eyes and extremely long black hair. Script was sitting in a big black hair and she had her blond hair in a high pony tail and it still reached down the back of the chair, she looked about early 20's.  
  
" And finally, the boy behind you is Dozer. "  
  
I turned around to where Auxiliary was pointing and saw a small black kid with short black hair with a blanket round him, he looked about 6 or 7. I'd also noticed neither Script or Dozer had plug holes, the rest did, like myself.  
  
" You want to know what The Matrix is? We'll show you. "  
  
I was lead to some chairs, the smaller one of the lot, clamped in then I heard Auxiliary say,  
  
" This may hurt a little. "  
  
I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as the plug was inserted, then it went away as everything went white.  
  
" Where am I? " I demanded loudly,  
  
" This is the construct, where we can upload anything we need for The Matrix or here. " replied Auxiliary calmly,  
  
" Like a computer program? " I asked uncertainly.  
  
" Precisely. "  
  
" So this ain't real? "  
  
" Only if you count electrical signals which are interpreted by your brain as real. "  
  
" So it's all make believe? "  
  
" Pretty much. I want to show you something... "  
  
He sat me down in a big red chair, and showed me a video. I found it pretty scary the way it was all set out, but I got the gist of it.  
  
We were back in the real world now, Script was shifting through some floppy disks..  
  
" Would you like to go through the basic operational programs now or wait till tomorrow? " She asked,  
  
" Now. " I replied, then I suddenly saw vast pictures and instructions go through my brain - I still had the plug in my neck. Then I opened my eyes again,  
  
" Whoa! " I whispered in astonishment,  
  
" I think we'll leave the martial art training till tomorrow.. " Script replied with a smile on her face, then Kye removed the plug - which hurt - and unclamped me. I stood up, unsure of what to do...  
  
" DOZER! "  
  
" Yeah? " He appeared out of nowhere,  
  
" Show Morpheus to the Mess hall. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
He walked off and I followed,  
  
" How come you don't have any metal things? " I asked,  
  
" Because I'm from the last human city - Zion - not pod born. I'm only here because there's trouble at home. "  
  
" May I ask what sort of trouble? "  
  
" Death and illness. " He replied dryly,  
  
I didn't ask anymore, I couldn't.  
  
3 days later,  
  
I'd been put up against a program with the same abilities, same age and same height as myself. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either. Then Auxiliary entered,  
  
" Winning? "  
  
" Dunno. " I replied,  
  
" Script, load the jump program. "  
  
Then we arrived at the top of a tall building, Auxiliary explained,  
  
" This is probably the ultimate test before we allow you into The Matrix alone. All you have to do is jump from here to there, but to do so your mind has to be totally free. "  
  
To demonstrate what he meant he jumped across, I stood there, then walked back a bit so I had a run up then started to run thinking: I can do this, it's not real!  
  
I didn't make it, but I was close. I was able to grab hold of a window ledge to stop myself plummeting to the bottom. then everything went white and I was facing Auxiliary, he was smiling, almost laughing.  
  
" No one's ever made their first jump. " then he pulled out a phone and said, " Load us into The Matrix. "  
  
And there we were, in a building with a phone.  
  
" C'mon, time for you to see the Oracle. "  
  
We walked off down a street, into an apartment building, a lift with lot's of graffiti, then to an apartment. I sat down on a couch and saw a kid who was bending spoons - not the same kid Neo met - I was watching her, she had VERY short mouse brown hair was pale and about 5, then she looked at me and held out a spoon towards me.  
  
" I don't know how. " I replied hastily.  
  
" It's easy, do not try to physically bend the spoon, that's not possible, instead realise it's an illusion. In reality, there is no spoon. "  
  
" So the fact it's not real enables you to do what you want with it? " I asked taking the spoon,  
  
" Yes. "  
  
I focused on the spoon, thinking: it's not real.  
  
Then just as it started to bend the Oracle wanted to see me.  
  
I walked in, she was sitting there, cigarette in mouth and a plate of cookies in front of her.  
  
" Hello Morpheus dear, cookie? "  
  
I took one, I was a 13 year old boy, of course I was gonna want a cookie.  
  
" Have you been told about the prophesy? "  
  
" Briefly. " I answered, mouth full.  
  
" A long time ago, a man was born inside The Matrix. He could do anything he saw fit in The Matrix, he freed the first of you. When he died his return was foretold. He must be found for the war to end. "  
  
" Oh, so what's that got to do with me? Surely I am not him. "  
  
" No Morpheus you are not. You will be the man to find The One. " I stood there mouth open almost enough for the cookie I was eating to fall out, but it didn't.  
  
" Thanks for the cookie. " I muttered before running out, I ran past spoon girl and would've run straight past Auxiliary if he hadn't stopped me.  
  
10 years later,  
  
Nothing much has happened, Dozer left, and has just come back again. But as a medic this time not because his parents were very ill and Script had promised to look after him. His father died, but his mother lived, his sister Zee and brother Tank were looked after by different friends and are fine. And I've managed to work out who thinks what about who, and the secrets they hold towards each other. I've been the quiet one, so I've had the time to work these things out.  
  
Today we're gonna unplug someone I think is The One. Auxiliary managed to get what she said out of me because he said I seemed so scared about it. So I'm never gonna force it out of someone, because I know how it feels to have to.  
  
We're in The Matrix, I'm going to go get Digit, we've been monitoring him for a few months.  
  
" Digit? "  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
" I'm Morpheus. "  
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" I've come to take you to Auxiliary. "  
  
I lead him out of there, and down the street to the building where the rest were waiting. But when we got there Kye and Cord came running out,  
  
" What are you doing? " I asked,  
  
" Agents ransacked the building. We lost Auxiliary on the way out. " Kye replied breathlessly.  
  
" I'm going back to look for him. "  
  
" That's too risky kid, they'll have already got him by now. C'mon, we'll get Digit out then go back for Auxiliary if he's not already dead. " Cord replied,  
  
We headed off,  
  
" How are we gonna unplug Digit? "  
  
" We always have an emergency set of equipment.. " Kye replied,  
  
We arrived at another building, unplugged Digit then quickly followed.  
  
" Where's Auxiliary? " I asked Script as soon as I was out,  
  
" The agents have him, they're doing their best to get the Zion access codes out of him. We'll either have to get him out, or pull the plug before they do or it's fatal for the human race. But we better pick Digit up first.... "  
  
I nodded in agreement, then we collected Digit. I returned to the core.  
  
" So what we gonna do? " I asked,  
  
" I told you, pull the plug, or attempt a rescue mission resulting in the rest of you being killed. " Script replied pessimistically,  
  
" You wouldn't dare pull the plug! " Kye responded indignantly,  
  
" You're getting people mixed up now Kye, I would dare for the good of Zion... " Script shouted back,  
  
Kye stood there staring at Script probably knowing what she was about to say, I knew what she was about to say, Cord probably did too but madly hoping she wasn't.  
  
" Don't you dare say what you're about to say. " Kye finally said slowly, carefully and quietly.  
  
" Why not? " Script demanded, " It's the truth is it not? "  
  
" If you dare... " Kye started before Script interrupted,  
  
" If I dare what? " Script was probably the only one among us who wasn't scared of Kye. Seriously even Auxiliary and Cord, who are in love with Kye, are scared of Kye. I don't know why they love her though, Kye's a bitch in my opinion, and what happened next proved it.  
  
She walked up to Script, slapped her round the face - Kye had extra long finger nails especially for this - shouted " Just because you don't have plug scars makes you think you can do what you want! Well guess what, you can now have scars down your pretty little face! " she said 'pretty little face' very sarcastically, then stormed off slamming the door behind herself.  
  
I turned round to face Script again, and I saw a trickle of blood come from her wound and onto the floor.  
  
" Bitch. " Script muttered under her breath, she had good right to now. The she ripped off the end of her shirt to use on her wound. I noticed there was a VERY slight look of want on Cord's face as he saw her pale skin where she'd ripped her shirt, but VERY VERY slight.  
  
" Well what are we gonna do then? " I asked again, this time hoping for a proper answer.  
  
" Don't remind me. " Script replied tiredly, " There's no way in hell she'll let anyone of us, especially me, pull the plug. And there's DEFIANTLY no way in all of hell you be able to pull off a rescue attempt. "  
  
" But if Digit IS The One, we'll have Auxiliary out in a matter of minutes... "  
  
" Once he's ready, and that'll take time. Time we don't have. Anyway, even if he did come out of the Med. Bay early there's still a chance that he isn't The One, we need time for Digit, we only have a few hours, not 3 weeks. " Script replied,  
  
" But the Oracle said I'd find The One. " I said, defending myself,  
  
" She never said first time round. " Script was sticking to her point, I knew it was hopeless and that she was right.  
  
" Pull the plug then. " I said.  
  
" Kye'll kill us all! You know that. "  
  
" And if we get Kye to do it she'll make us leave and go in to rescue him herself. " Cord agreed,  
  
" We'll stay in here with her then. "  
  
" No, that won't help Morpheus, she'll want to confess her heart to him. Well that's what she'll be pretending to do but she'll go in. " Script said, then instantly regretted it. Cord just regained himself, Cord had always hoped that Kye would turn her attention to him, she never had. Also Script hated to see Cord in pain due to the fact Script loved Cord. So complicated, it would be so much easier if Cord just realised what a bitch Kye was!  
  
" Go get Kye, I have an idea. " Cord said to me,  
  
I left to go to Kye's quarters, I knocked loudly and shouted,  
  
" We're pulling the plug! " before running off.  
  
When I returned to the core I saw a distraught Script sitting in her operators chair, and Cord standing by Auxiliary.  
  
" Say any last goodbye's now, so I have time to pull the plug and reinsert it so she doesn't realise, everything else is set. " Cord said to me,  
  
I stood there, I didn't know Cord could be this sneaky. Then I walked to Auxiliary, he'd been like a father to me, and taught me most of what I know.  
  
" I don't know what to say... " I muttered, before adding a hasty " Goodbye. " as I heard Kye returning,  
  
Cord was ale to replace the plug just before Kye entered, they'd even fixed the monitors so it looked like he was still alive!  
  
" What are you doing? " Kye asked, pointing to Cord's hand on Auxiliary plug,  
  
" I was about to pull the plug, I thought you weren't coming," Cord replied dryly.  
  
" You should know better, now go outside so I can say goodbye privately. " Kye said, expecting us to leave. But we didn't. " I just told you to leave! " She added,  
  
" No, because you'll go into The Matrix to get him out. " Script answered to her,  
  
" No I won't. " Kye said, smiling as if she were innocent.  
  
" Fine but if you go in, I'll pull the plug on you to. " Script replied, I'm sure she'd be only to happy to pull the plug on Kye.  
  
" O.K. " Kye replied, doing her best not to grin.  
  
We left, I was a bit uneasy about that because two people lost would not be good.  
  
" Shit! " Script exclaimed,  
  
" What? " I asked,  
  
" She's locked herself in. "  
  
" How are we gonna get to her? "  
  
" There's a way, but we've always been told not to use it. "  
  
" I think given the circumstances we might HAVE to use it. "  
  
" Um, get Dozer. "  
  
Cord ran out, I looked at Script in a puzzled way, then Cord came back with Dozer.  
  
" So you're gonna go through the most unsafe part of the Neb? " Dozer asked,  
  
" I'm not heavy! " Script replied indignantly,  
  
" But still... " Dozer said,  
  
" I'm going, you 3 try to break through the door, I'll go round and if you haven't I'll unlock it. " Script said before dashing up the ladder that lead to the unsafe area. It was never used because it was unsafe, and the council thought the repairs to it were unnecessary.  
  
I sat down, I knew we couldn't break down the big door into the core.  
  
" Given up already? " Cord asked,  
  
" Do you need it proving it's impossible? " I asked sarcastically,  
  
" Yes. " was the response from Cord,  
  
With that he turned and walked off in the opposite direction,  
  
" Helpful. " I muttered,  
  
" It will be, Cord knows what he's doing, for once. "  
  
" Really. " I replied to Dozer's statement. Then Cord returned,  
  
" You see the thing about Cord is that he's better at solving problems mentally, if he has time. " Dozer commented watching what Cord was doing.  
  
I turned to watch as Cord lifted the EMP gun and blast the door down. It fell with quite a bang, as it fell we all heard a scream.  
  
When we got into the core we saw a half buried Script, due to the fact the door had fallen onto her. Dozer and I quickly lifted the heavy door so she could wriggle out. Cord was still standing in the doorway, shocked and upset, then after a moment or two he started towards Script, who was crying and shouting in pain. It was actually the first time ANY of us had seen Script cry. Well her leg had just been crushed by a heavy metal door.  
  
Then Cord picked Script up very carefully and gently as Dozer ran down to the Med. Bay.  
  
A few moments later a distraught, but anger, Cord returned.  
  
" If you want you can pull the plug on that bitch. " He said pointing at Kye.  
  
" Somehow I think you'd be happier to do it. " I replied, half joking, half serious.  
  
" O.K. "  
  
He walked over to where Kye was lying, and ripped the plug from her head, and this was the guy who five minuets ago loved Kye. Jeez, shows how people change though.  
  
Well anyways, we have; lost two crew members; one injured crew member; one newly unplugged; and a half destroyed core. Apart from all that though, everything is perfectly fine.  
  
Next day,  
  
Been tidying the core, due to the door missing and half the unstable part falling into the core too.  
  
Oh well, I'll go talk to Script, supposedly her leg is a bit better now, but it's only because of all the pain killer's she taking. She'll get addicted if she's not careful. Dozer's not let any of us into the Med bay, so I feel like going to see how she is.  
  
It would appear she IS fine, I've just walked into the little cubicle thingy - Script liked privacy. - and saw Script and Cord kissing passionately. They stopped the minute I saw them,  
  
" Sorry. " I muttered, before turning and helping Dozer.  
  
I must really learn to handle these situations better, there might be quite a few more.  
  
1 week later,  
  
Scripts arguing that she's fine to help clear up the core, but neither Dozer or Cord'll hear a word of it. To be honest I agree with Dozer and Cord, but I don't want to take sides.  
  
Oh sht!!!!! Sentinels!!!!! WE can't power down or use the EMP without killing Digit, and if we try running we'll kill all of us. But Digit is The One! But then again if destiny is out to kill him then he mustn't be. He HAS to be, I was told I'd find him!  
  
" Power down, NOW! " I heard Script yell from behind,  
  
" We'll lose Digit! " I replied,  
  
" It's better than killing all of us! "  
  
I knew she was right, I was only told I'd FIND The One that could mean anything. She never said I'd find him first attempt, or that I might kill him/her. Or kill him/her and find the new One.  
  
" But Digit is The One! " I shouted,  
  
" If it's come to this then he obviously isn't! " Script shouted back as she started trying to shut the Neb down. Dozer and Cord also started shutting the Neb down, then I reluctantly helped too. I knew it was pointless arguing by this time, and what made it even more annoying is that we had to use the EMP. Well, The One HAS to be out there somewhere, I just have to find him/her.  
  
5 years later,  
  
I've learnt a lot in the past seven years, I've had to.  
  
Our present crew stands at, in rank order; Cord, Script, myself and Niobe.  
  
Niobe joined us, when we unplugged her, about 3 years ago. I've been with Niobe for about 1 and a half years. She seems worried about something whenever we unplug a new person, I asked her about it once, she didn't answer. It normally goes away after a while, so I haven't asked her again.  
  
Speaking of unplugging new people, we are unplugging a new person today. Her name: Trinity. We first found her when she hacked the IRSD-base, since she's been searching for myself, and a little about The Matrix.  
  
" In ya go. " Script muttered,  
  
Once in The Matrix, I set off to find her. For once she was not at home on her computer, but in a cyber-cafe. I sat down at the computer opposite her, and started typing.  
  
M: Hello Trinity.  
  
RedQueen: Who are you?  
  
M: Look up.  
  
M: Do you recognise me?  
  
RedQueen: Morpheus?  
  
M: Yes, you think you've been searching for me. but you haven't, you've been searching for an answer. What question have you been searching for an answer for?  
  
RedQueen: What is The Matrix?  
  
M: Yes, but for you to know the answer you must trust me.  
  
RedQueen: O.K.  
  
M: Follow me, and I'll show you the answer you want.  
  
I logged off the computer, and walked out. A few moments later she followed. I opened the door to a car to let her in, she went in and I went round to the drivers seat.  
  
" Where are you taking me? "  
  
" Somewhere we can talk. " I replied, she didn't entirely trust me, but she trusted me enough not to question me. I remember how I felt when I was about to be unplugged, I was scared too. It's hard to trust complete strangers.  
  
We arrived at an abandoned factory, I lead her to a room with two chairs and a glass of water.  
  
" You want to know what The Matrix is? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" There are two ways from here, both one way paths. If you're sure, take the red pill and I'll show you what The Matrix is. Take the blue pill and you'll wake up at home and forget this ever happened. But once you've taken a pill you cannot go back on your choice. "  
  
She reached for the red pill, took a mouthful of water then added the pill and swallowed. Then I lead her to another room, with the unplugging equipment. It didn't take long to get all the wires connected to her, and almost located.  
  
On the table next to her there was a small silver indoor fountain - a dragon if I remember properly - it melted before all our eyes. She reached to touch it, when she took her hand back again it had some silvery goo on it.  
  
" What happening? " She asked, startled.  
  
" It's like a dream, but when are you going to wake up if you are already awake? " I asked, before she disappeared before all our eyes. She'd been unplugged.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
She's finished all the training she needs to do before she can go into The Matrix alone. She's taken the jump program twice, failed the first time, but the second time she managed. She's good at the martial arts, very good. She's quite special, but I am uncertain as to whether she is The One. I doubt it, but it's possible.  
  
I'm pretty sure she's worked out that Script and Cord are together, and so are myself and Niobe. Speaking of Niobe, she's been very edgy today. I'm worried about her. I'm taking Trinity to the Oracle's today, Niobe always seems to be edgy when anyone mentions the Oracle, so it'll probably pass. Hopefully.  
  
Well we've arrived at the Oracle's apartment. As I sat down I caught a glimpse of a spoon kid, this one with curly black hair. A few minutes later Trinity came out, she had a lot more emotion in her eyes than normal, I could only tell because she hadn't put her sunglasses back on.  
  
" You don't have to tell anyone what she said, only tell what you want. "  
  
She nodded, replaced her sunglasses and said, " She want's to see you Morpheus. I don't know why. "  
  
" Wait here, I'll only be a moment. " I replied before walking back into the apartment.  
  
" Hello Morpheus. " She greeted me,  
  
" Hello. " I replied,  
  
" Do you not remember what I told you? "  
  
" I clearly remember, you told me I'd find The One. "  
  
" Then why do you not try? Why have you abandoned your quest? After 5 years of trying you gave up. 3 years later you're here standing before me being reminded. I can tell you why, you can tell yourself... "  
  
" Love. "  
  
" Yes love, the most complicated of all emotions. She persuaded you to give up. "  
  
" She doesn't believe. But I've unplugged numerous individuals, none have been The One! They've either ended up dying or been transferred. "  
  
" You have little faith. I didn't think you'd give up this easily Morpheus. You must find The One for this war to end. Now make your choice and leave. "  
  
I left then, Trinity was waiting for me just outside. We then left for the nearest exit.  
  
1 week later,  
  
I've restarted my search, I have yet to tell Niobe. I don't know whether she'll understand, she was the person who managed to persuade me to give the search up. She doesn't believe in The One. The rest of us do.  
  
" Hi Morpheus. " It was Niobe,  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Always formal, ish. "  
  
" Niobe, I know you might not like this, but, I've started looking for The One again. " I said slowly and carefully.  
  
" Oh. " She looked as if I'd just broken her heart at that point, then she regained herself, " I always knew you wouldn't listen to my warnings. "  
  
" I will find him, or her, Niobe. "  
  
" The One doesn't exist Morpheus. The Oracle's using you! "  
  
" The One exists, and I'll find him, or her. "  
  
" Next you'll be telling me I'm The One, or saying Trinity is The One! "  
  
She really didn't want me to restart my search, and as much as I didn't want to risk breaking up with her I knew I had to look. But what made this much worse was that Trinity walked into the Mess at this point, just as Niobe said that.  
  
" Am I interrupting something? " She asked, a little timid, well I suppose a shouting Niobe is not a very safe sight,  
  
" No, I was just leaving. " Niobe replied before walking out briskly,  
  
I was sat at the table, then Trinity got her meal before joining me.  
  
" What was wrong with Niobe? "  
  
" She doesn't believe in The One. "  
  
" I'm unsure as to believe, the Oracle told me some very unbelievable stuff. "  
  
" Want to tell me? "  
  
" Not really, maybe if I ever need to. "  
  
" Whenever you need to talk, I'll talk. I know what it's like to have received worrying news from the Oracle. I was 13 when I first went. "  
  
" Um. How can you eat this? "  
  
" It takes time, but you'll get used to it. Goodnight. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
I headed out of the Mess, I soon reached my quarters. Sure enough Niobe wasn't there.  
  
1 week later,  
  
Just as I thought, she got the job. Niobe's been made captain of the newest ship of the fleet. The fastest and nimblest of the fleet, The Logos. We've just got the letter thingy back, Niobe's Captain, Script is the Operator, and Ghost the second officer. They're only going to start off with 3 members, if they need anymore they can unplug them or have them transferred. I don't know Ghost, I know the rest of them though.  
  
Cord, well he's his usual quiet self. A bit distraught due to Script, but he's just about fine. Dozer, as well as can be. Trinity, well she's settled and got used to the crew now. So she'll be a bit more comfortable with us now.  
  
" Goodbye Captain Niobe. " I said, being formal now.  
  
" Morpheus, I hope we see each other again soon. "  
  
" You too, including your crew. " I replied before walking off towards Zion.  
  
" Morpheus? "  
  
" Yes Dozer. "  
  
" Have you seen Cord? "  
  
" I think he's gone to his Zion room. "  
  
" Thanks. " Then Dozer rushed off with his brother Tank close behind him.  
  
" Looks like everyone has something to do except me. " I heard Trinity mutter behind me, " Um, Morpheus? Where am I staying in Zion? "  
  
" Erm, don't tell me Cord didn't get you a room or sort you something out? "  
  
" Not that I'm aware of. "  
  
" I think if you go to the council they'll sort you out with a room, I'll show you where to go. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
I walked to the lift and she followed, one floor up and we got off and I showed her to where the council would sit everyday and go through all sorts of boring stuff.  
  
" Well, they'll be in here. There's a section for new rooms, it's got a sign above the door, just go there and they'll sort it out. If you need anything else, come find me. My room's 492. " I turned to leave,  
  
" Thanks. " She said before walking off to find herself a room, and I walked off to my own room.  
  
1 year later,  
  
Well my efforts of looking for The One haven't come to much. I've unplugged at least 6 new people in hope and believe they were The One, only one of them is still alive: Switch.  
  
My crew consists of, rank order again; Myself, Trinity, Dozer, Tank and Switch. The reality of this world got too much for Cord, and he committed suicide, wasn't long ago, about 2 months.  
  
We've just arrived back at Zion for another well needed break. Well for the crew anyway, I don't have much to do in Zion.  
  
Someone's at the door, better answer it.  
  
" Trinity, come in. "  
  
" Thanks. " She entered, I offered her a seat, and she sat down.  
  
" Morpheus, who exactly IS The One? " She asked, almost immediately after she sat down.  
  
" The One is a man, or woman, who can do whatever he wants in The Matrix, The One can change it as he, or she, sees fit. I don't know why, but The One is needed to end the war between man and machine. "  
  
" Did the Oracle give you a path in anyway connected with this man? "  
  
" Yes, she told me I'd find The One. "  
  
" Morpheus, can I tell you what she told me? But you must promise not to tell ANYONE what she said. "  
  
" If you want to. "  
  
" The Oracle told me, that, I'd fall in love with The One. "  
  
I stood there shocked, I'd known this young woman for about a year, not once had she shown anymore emotion than friendship. So her falling in love with anyone, let alone The One, was quite unbelievable. Especially since I thought of her almost like a daughter, I knew her very well.  
  
" Did the Oracle tell you whether The One would love you back? "  
  
She shook her head, if Trinity ever does fall in love I hope that person loves her back. Trinity falling in love seems unbelievable so if it ever happens I hope it's real love so she's spared of heart break.  
  
" Don't worry yourself about it now, when the time comes you'll believe it yourself, and you'll know whether the Oracle was right. "  
  
" Please, don't tell anyone. " She said before walking out of my room, I almost feel sorry for her. But love is something that if you ever find it, you don't want to loose.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
I've been searching for new candidates for a few days now, lost track of the days. That happens when you've been unplugged as long as I have. We've found an interesting individual, he calls himself Apoc. Switch has taken to him, Tank's teasing her about it a lot, but Tank does that. Everyone knows what Tank's like, he's always joking, whereas Dozer comes out with the odd joke, but he normally has the accurate descriptions and knowledge about him.  
  
" We're going to get him today. " I announced, I knew we shouldn't unplug someone after only watching them for a week or so, but I feel Apoc will not need any more watching. When I said it everyone was in the Mess. Switch looked up, Tank went off to load all the stuff up we'd need, Dozer went with him, and Trinity just carried on eating.  
  
" We're going in, now. " I added so they might actually come.  
  
When I got to the core both Tank and Dozer were ready, Switch entered a few moments later. But Trinity didn't.  
  
" Switch, where's Trinity? "  
  
" She's still in the Mess. "  
  
" Is she feeling well? "  
  
" I don't know, she looks O.K. but I've learnt not to mess with her. "  
  
" I'll go. " Tank said, jogging off, Dozer loaded me and Switch up and a few minutes later we were told that we'd have to pull the mission off alone. Which will be difficult.  
  
It wouldn't take long to find Apoc, he was always sat in front of his computer. After a few minutes driving we came to his home. After bringing him down to the car agents found us. This was why we used more than two crew members.  
  
" Tank. "  
  
" Sir! You'll never get out alive WITH Apoc! "  
  
" Tank, just get the map of the city and a way of losing the Agent. "  
  
" Yes sir.... " I heard rapid typing then Tank again, " Left. "  
  
" Where are you taking us Morpheus? " I heard Switch in the back of the car,  
  
" Switch, tell Apoc about the red and blue pill. " I answered trying to follow directions from Tank at the same time. " Tank, where's Trinity? "  
  
" She's ill, I found her unconscious in the Mess. Dozer's seeing to her now. "  
  
" Oh. " I replied, swerving to avoid a line up of cops.  
  
After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse with the agents we were still running. Then I heard a moderate explosion behind me and a motorbike. Which pulled up by the car we were in.  
  
" I thought we agreed, no fun without me. "  
  
" I thought you were ill. "  
  
" Morpheus did you really think that falling unconscious in my food'd keep me out of The Matrix, especially as you needed my help. " I looked at her as if she was crazy, Trinity is full of surprises.  
  
" Tank, where's the nearest place to unplug him? "  
  
" Two streets down, an old warehouse. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
We finally managed to unplug Apoc, not without some difficulty and melting statues.  
  
2 weeks later still,  
  
We're taking Apoc to see the Oracle today. This would probably be interesting, and hopefully I've finally found The One.  
  
I'd been waiting outside for a few minutes when Apoc returned, he didn't look overly happy.  
  
" You do not need to tell what she said to you. Only if you wish too. "  
  
" Morpheus, I'm not The One. "  
  
I froze, this was probably the 56th attempt at finding The One. But I should have known, I'd only monitored Apoc for a matter of weeks before deciding to unplug him. I lead him out of the apartment and to the exit we had lined up.  
  
1 year later,  
  
After considering a build up of the crew I'm going to unplug a new person, I am almost certain they are not The One though, I just think it would be helpful if we had a few more crew members. So I'm currently waiting for Trinity, Switch and Apoc to bring him to me. Ah, here they are.  
  
" Morpheus. "  
  
" Hello Cypher. "  
  
" Hi, what do you want with me? "  
  
" To show you the truth. "  
  
" What truth? "  
  
" The Matrix. "  
  
" What is The Matrix. " he said in response,  
  
" The Matrix is a world pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth. I can show you the truth to The Matrix, but that choice is up to you. "  
  
" Choice? "  
  
" Take the red pill and I can show you the truth, take the blue pill and you wake up at home and forget this ever happened. But which ever pill you take, you cannot remake your choice once the pill is taken. "  
  
He sat on the seat in front of me for a minute staring at the pills in my hand. This was the longest time ever to decide which pill to take. Eventually he took the red one. Then we showed him to the unplugging equipment, a few moments later we had him unplugged.  
  
1 month later,  
  
Unplugging Cypher may have been the biggest mistake I've ever made. Most of the crew can tolerate him, but Trinity hates him, but he does push it with her. He has some annoying habits, but most of the time the crew can put up with him. He wasn't to pleased after visiting the Oracle either, but the rest of the crew are beginning to hate him.  
  
7 years later,  
  
We've arrived at Zion with The One, well I believe him to be The One: Pixel. But I'm beginning to doubt, because he's seriously ill. I don't think we'll be able to sure him either.  
  
Script died recently too, so I'll be seeing Niobe sometime as she is looking for a new operator. I think she's recruiting Sparks though, I don't know why she would though, but he is intelligent when he puts his mind to it. I speak of experience, I know Sparks well. He's one of Tank's friends.  
  
1 day later,  
  
Down in the Dock to supervise a repair job on a section of The Neb, and Niobe and Ghost and Sparks are heading towards the Logos. Well I was right, she did pick Sparks.  
  
" Captain Niobe, I wish you look with your new crew member. "  
  
" Morpheus. " She started, " How are you and the rest of your crew? "  
  
" My crew is fine, and so am I. In case you didn't know Captain, I have been given the rank of Captain myself. "  
  
" Congratulations. "  
  
" HEY! Niobe, aren't you forgetting something? " Sparks shouted, then gestured to himself, Ghost and the Logos.  
  
" Goodbye Captain. " I said before I went to carry on supervising the rest of the repairs.  
  
1 year later,  
  
This time I'm at the Oracle's apartment with Mouse, the newest candidate for The One, Pixel died a few days before we left Zion, about a year ago. about 5 minutes later Mouse returned, before I could say what I normally say about not having to tell anyone he'd already said,  
  
" I'm not The One. " Failed, again. " But she told me that you're getting closer to finding him. Whatever that means, she said you'd understand. "  
  
" Oh, yes I understand that. Thank-you Mouse. " Then we headed off to the nearest exit.  
  
2 years later,  
  
We're about to unplug The One, I don't know why but I just KNOW he IS The One.  
  
For some reason Trinity is taking Cypher's shift, I have my suspicions, but I won't ask her. That's the last thing she needs.  
  
Surprisingly she's killing everyone, she has skill, now she's phoning, I know why.  
  
" Morpheus! The line was traced, I don't know how. "  
  
" I know, they cut the hard line. There's no time, you're going to have to get to another exit. "  
  
" Are there any agents? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Goddamnit. " Just what I was thinking.  
  
" You have to focus, Trinity. There's a phone at Wells and Lake. You can make it. "  
  
I hear a sigh then she agrees.  
  
" Go! " I say to make sure she does, she listens. As usual.  
  
I see her run from the agents, she's good as running from them, if they weren't so powerful she'd be able to kill them easily. By the time she's got the Wells and Lakes they've got a truck, it's a race but she just makes it. We had the hard-line ringing as she got there, it was all a matter of luck in situations like that.  
  
" Are you alright? " I ask, just in case she was hit as she got out.  
  
" I'm fine, I just need to get my breath back. "  
  
" Good, I'm sending you in tomorrow to meet him. The agents know we're getting him and they're going to intervene. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
Next Evening,  
  
Trinity's in the Matrix hacking again, I sent her in to warn Neo, and I think that's what she is doing.  
  
Next day,  
  
Making a perfectly timed phone call,  
  
" Hello...? "  
  
" Hello, Neo. Do you know who this is? "  
  
" Morpheus? "  
  
" Yes...I've been looking for you, Neo. I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately you and I have run out of time. They're coming for you, Neo, and I don't know what they're going to do. "  
  
" Who's coming for me? "  
  
" Stand up and see for yourself. "  
  
" What, now? "  
  
" Yes, right now. Do it slowly. The elevator... "  
  
By what he says next I assume he did look for himself.  
  
" Oh shit. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" What the hell do they want from me? "  
  
" I don't know, but if you don't want to find out, I suggest you get out of there. "  
  
" How? "  
  
" I can guide you, but you must do exactly as I say. "  
  
" Okay... "  
  
" The cubicle across from you is empty. "  
  
" What if they.... "  
  
" Go, now. "  
  
I have to wait for Tank to tell Switch - due to them being on the phone and Tank's the only person able to actually SEE Neo - then Switch nods.  
  
" Stay here for just a moment. When I tell you, go to the end of the row, to the office at the end of the hall. Stay as low as you can...Go, now! "  
  
I wait for a moment, then Switch nods again.  
  
" Now, outside there is a scaffold. "  
  
" How do you know all this? "  
  
" We don't have time, Neo. To your left there is a window. Go to it....open it. You can use the scaffold to get to the roof. "  
  
" No WAY! No way! This is crazy! "  
  
" There are two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold, the other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you. "  
  
I hang up, after about 5 minutes I get another call, but not from who I expect.  
  
" They got him. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" He didn't use the scaffold Morpheus, now they've got him in their custody. "  
  
" Very well, we'll have to get him when they let him go. For the meantime, get yourself out and we'll meet you on the Neb. "  
  
" O.K. " She hangs up.  
  
Late that night,  
  
Making another phone call, but this one's tapped.  
  
" .......Hello....? "  
  
" This line is tapped, so I must be brief. They got to you first, but they're underestimated how important YOU are... If they knew what I know, you would probably be dead. " Thank goodness, maybe they don't believe in The One, or they just don't expect the resistance to ever find him, or her.  
  
" What are you talking about? What is happening to me? "  
  
" You are The One, Neo. You see, you may have spent the last few years of your life looking for me, but I've spent my entire LIFE looking for you. Now do you still want to meet? " If you don't, I may never find The One.  
  
" .....Yes.... "  
  
" Then go to the Adam's Street bridge. " I'll send Apoc, Switch and Trinity to meet you.  
  
5 or 10 minutes later,  
  
" At last. Welcome, Neo. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Morpheus. "  
  
" It's an honour to meet you. "  
  
" No, the honour is mine....Please, come, sit. "  
  
He sits down in the armchair.   
  
" I imagine that right now you're feeling a bit like Alice... " He looks very confused so I continue, " Tumbling down the rabbit hole? Hmm? "  
  
" You....could say that. "  
  
" I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees, because he is expecting to wake up. Ironically, this is not far from the truth.... Morpheus sits down in the armchair opposite from Neo" he still looks slightly confused, so I try a different approach " Do you believe in fate, Neo? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my own life. "  
  
" I know...EXACTLY what you mean. " I sit in the chair opposite him, " Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know, you can't explain. But you feel it. You've felt it your entire life. That there's something WRONG with the world. You don't know what it is, but it's there...like a splinter in you're mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me. Do you KNOW what I'm talking about? "  
  
" The Matrix? "  
  
" Do you want to know....WHAT IT is....? He nods, " The Matrix is everywhere. It's all around us, even in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to work, when you pay your taxes. The Matrix is the world that has been pulled over your eyes, to blind you from the truth. "  
  
" What truth? "  
  
" That you are a slave, Neo. Like everyone else, you were born into bondage, born into a prison that you cannot smell or taste or touch. A prison...for your mind....Unfortunately, no one can be...TOLD what the Matrix is...you have to see it for yourself. "  
  
I open the silver case contain the pills, then place one in each hand. As I talk I show them to Neo.  
  
" This is your LAST CHANCE. After this, there is no turning back..... You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up and believe... Whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill..... You stay in wonderland...and I show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes. "  
  
Almost instantly he reaches for the red one.  
  
" Remember...all I'm offering you is the truth : nothing more. " Then he takes the red one and swallows, with some water.  
  
I tell him to follow me and I lead him to the room with the unplugging equipment.  
  
I find the others finishing the wiring and turning on the equipment we need.  
  
" Apoc, are we on-line? "  
  
" Almost... "  
  
" Time is always against us. Please, take a seat there. " I wave at the seat, Neo sits in it and Trinity starts to attach some wires to him.  
  
" You did all this? " He asks,  
  
" Uh huh. " Is her reply.  
  
" The pill you took is part of a tracing program. It's designed to disrupt your input/output carrier signals so we can pinpoint your location. "  
  
" What does that mean? "  
  
" It means, Buckle your seat belt Dorothy...'cause Kansas...is going bye-bye. " Cypher said, being himself. Which probably just confused Neo more, but Neo just turned his attention to the mirror, which melted into a goo.  
  
" Did you....? " He asks as he reaches to touch it, then pulls his hand away, his fingers have some goo on them.  
  
" Have you ever had a dream, Neo, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference, between the dream world...and the real world....? "  
  
Then the goo starts spreading over his arm,  
  
" This can't be.... "  
  
" Be what? Be REAL? " I ask him, attempting to finish his sentence.  
  
Then as the goo spreads further Trinity starts warning me,  
  
" It's going into replication! "  
  
" Apoc? "  
  
" Still nothing... "  
  
I get my phone out and dial Tank, " Tank, we're going to need a signal soon. "  
  
" We've got a fibrillation! " Trinity shouts,  
  
" Apoc! Location! " I ask, we need to get him out quickly,  
  
" Targeting, almost there! " Almost isn't good enough!  
  
AS the liquid reaches Neo's face Trinity gives us another report,  
  
" He's going into arrest!   
  
" LOCK, I got him! "  
  
" Now, Tank! Now! " I shout down the phone,  
  
As the goo reaches his mouth, he disappears. Like he was getting out of The Matrix down on of the hard-lines. Which in a sense he was, only he didn't know it. Now we had to get ourselves out before agents found us and before Neo arrived at the Neb and the water where the shute would take him.  
  
Once we'd got him onto the Neb and picked up, he was almost unconscious, but before he slipped into unconsciousness I said,  
  
" Welcome to the real world.... " Then he did pass out.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
We've taken Neo to his room, well that was yesterday, today he'll wake up and hopefully be ready or us to show him what The Matrix is. Opening his door now, found him with his hand on the plug in the back of his head.  
  
" Morpheus, what's happened to me? "  
  
" More important than 'what?' is WHEN? "  
  
" When? "  
  
" You believe that it is the year 1999, when in fact is closer to 2199. I can't tell you EXACTLY what year it is, because we honestly don't know. There's nothing I can see that will explain it for you, Neo...Come with me, see for yourself. "  
  
I lead him towards the core pointing things out,  
  
" This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar.... It's a hovercraft. This is the main deck...This is the core, where we broadcast our pirate signal, and...hack into the Matrix. "  
  
We enter the core where my crew are standing, or sitting at computer terminals, Or repairing things.  
  
" Most of my crew, you already know. "  
  
Trinity nods and smiles at him.  
  
" This is Apoc, Switch, and Cypher. "  
  
Cypher smiles and greets him " Hi. "  
  
" The ones you don't know, Tank, and his big brother, Dozer...The little one behind you is Mouse. " I pause for a while, while Neo turns to see Mouse, " You wanted to know...what the Matrix is, Neo? "  
  
Neo nods, I nod to Trinity and she clamps him into the chair and Dozer helps to set up the screens and information to send to his brain when we plug him in.  
  
" Try to relax...this will feel....a little weird. " I say, half warning him.  
  
When he's in I head over to my chair and get plugged into the construct myself.  
  
when I'm in I face him, I don't think he's totally accepting his surroundings so I tell him where he is.  
  
" This is the construct. It is our loading program. We can load anything from clothing, to equipment, weapons, training simulations, anything we need. "  
  
" Right now....we're inside a computer program? " Now your getting it, sort of.  
  
" Is it really so hard to believe? Your clothes are different. The plugs in your arms and head are gone. Your hair has changed. Your appearance now is what we call residual self image. It is the mental projection...of your digital self. "  
  
Tank then loads two chairs, a table, and a TV set. Neo holds onto the chair, almost in support.  
  
" This....this isn't real? "  
  
" What IS real? How do you DEFINE real? If you're talking about what you can feel, what you can smell, what you can taste and see, then real is simply electrical signals interpreted by your brain. " I can still remember a few things from when I was unplugged.  
  
He sits down, I don't think he believes a word I'm saying really. So I turn on the TV, showing an average American city from 1999.  
  
" THIS is the world that you know. The world as it was at the end of the twentieth century. It exists now only as part of a neural-interactive simulation, that WE call the Matrix. "  
  
He looks so confused I try to explain further.  
  
" You've been living in a dream world, Neo. This...is the world as it exists today. "  
  
I change the channel, the construct changes to the surface of the world as it exists now.  
  
" Welcome.....to the desert of the real...We have only bits and pieces of information, but what we know for certain is that some point in the early twenty-first century all of mankind was united in celebration. We marvelled at our own magnificence....as we gave birth...to AI "  
  
" AI - you mean Artificial Intelligence? " Yes.  
  
" A singular consciousness that spawned an entire race of   
  
machines. We don't know who struck first - us, or them. But we know it was us that scorched the sky. At the time they were dependent on solar power and it was believed that they would be unable to survive without an energy source as abundant as the sun. Throughout human history, we have been dependent on machines to survive. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony. "  
  
He STILL looks confused,  
  
" The human generates more bio-electricity than 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTVs of body heat. Combined with a form of fusion, the machines have found all the energy they would ever need. There are fields...endless fields, were human beings are no longer born. We are grown. For longest time, I wouldn't believe it...and then I saw the fields with my own eyes. Watch them liquefy the dead, so they could be fed intravenously to the living. And standing there, facing the pure horrifying precision, I came to realise the obviousness of the truth. What is The Matrix? Control. The Matrix is a computer generated dream world, built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this. "  
  
I find a battery out of my pocket and show him, I don't short circuit it, like Cord once did. But Neo starts to panic,  
  
" No....I don't believe it!! It's not possible. "  
  
" I didn't say it would be easy, Neo. I just said it would be the truth. "  
  
" Noooo!! Stop!! Let me out!! I want out!! "  
  
He was pulled out at that point, and myself soon after. When I was able to get out of my chair, he'd rushed to the over side of the room, telling us all to get away from him. We'd been worried this would happen, he's over the age limit.  
  
" Breathe, Neo. Just breathe... "  
  
He puked, then passed out. I got Tank to help carry him back to his room. When he woke a few hours later I was sat next to his bed, I should apologise.  
  
" I can't go back, can I? " I hear him ask.  
  
" No, but if you could, would you really want to? " He remains silent. Then I continue. " I feel I owe you an apology. We have a rule...we never free a mind once it reaches a certain age. It's dangerous, and the mind has trouble letting go. I've seen it before, and I'm sorry. I did what I did, because...I had to. "  
  
Then I remember, I haven't told him why I had to.  
  
" When the Matrix was first built, there was a man born inside who had the ability to change whatever he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he saw fit. It was he who freed the first of us, taught us the truth : 'As long as the Matrix exists, the human race will never be free.' After he died, the Oracle prophesied his return, and that his coming would hail the destruction of the Matrix, end the war, bring freedom to our people. That is why there are those of us who have spent our entire LIVES searching the Matrix, looking for him. I did what I did because...I believe that search is over. " That's it in a nutshell.  
  
I decide I might as well leave now, but I tell him to get some rest because he has training tomorrow. Then I leave.  
  
Next day,  
  
I've been walking in and checking on Neo and Tank every so often, according to Tank he's been going 10 hours straight. I walk over to Neo's chair to check his vitals, and he finishes his latest disk, or program.  
  
" I know Kung-Fu " He says to me,  
  
" Show me. " I reply, getting Tank to plug me in and plug Neo into the construct.  
  
" This is a sparring program, similar to the programmed reality of the Matrix. It has the same basic rules, rules like gravity. What you must learn is that these rules are no different than the rules of a computer system...some of them can be bent. Others...can be broken. Understand? Then hit me...if you can. "  
  
We'd been sparring - adding the odd helpful piece of advise - for sometime between 5 to 10 minutes, when I hit him into a wooden post. He was tired, I allowed him to catch his breath by talking,  
  
" How did I beat you.....? "  
  
" You...you're too fast... "  
  
" Do you BELIEVE that my being stronger or faster has anything to do with my muscles in THIS place? "  
  
He stares at me in concentration, I stare back.   
  
" You think that's AIR you're breathing now? " I say,  
  
He thinks, then stands. I challenge him again. By this time most of the crew'll be watching us. Then after I start encouraging him to hit me, he has his fist a few centimetres away from my face.  
  
" I know what you're trying to do. "  
  
" I'm trying to free your mind, Neo...but I can only show you the door. YOU'RE the one that has to walk through it.... " I reply, then I say to the sky, " Tank, load the jump program. "  
  
Then we arrive on a building, and I explain to Neo what the jump program is.  
  
" You have to let it all go, Neo, fear, doubt, and disbelief. Free your mind. "  
  
I jump across, he stares in astonishment. The mutters something, I can't hear him from where I am stood. Then he runs forward in an attempt to jump the gap. He falls, the ground is soft, then solid the second time he hits it.  
  
We're pulled out of the construct, Neo putt's his fingers inside his mouth then pulls them away, the have blood on them.  
  
" I thought it wasn't real. "  
  
" Your mind makes it real... "  
  
" If you're killed in the Matrix...you die here? "  
  
" The body cannot live without the mind. "  
  
He then returns to his room.  
  
Next day,  
  
I'm getting ready to go wake Neo so I can take him into a program that will help warn him about agents. When Trinity enters looking annoyed,  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Cypher. "  
  
I know she hates his guts, he likes her though, it gets on her nerves.  
  
" Do you know where Neo is? "  
  
" Still in his room, dead to the world. " She replies getting on with some small repairs. I wonder how she knows for a moment, then decide to get something to eat to give him a chance to wake.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
We're walking down a road filled with people, Neo's following me as I explain what The Matrix is.  
  
" The Matrix is a system, Neo. That system is our enemy. But when you're inside, you look around. What do you see? Business people, teachers, lawyers, carpenters. The very minds of the people we are trying to save. But until we do, these people are still a part of that system, and that makes them our enemy. "  
  
I pause for a second,  
  
" You have to understand, most of these people are not ready to be unplugged. And many of them are so inert, so hopelessly dependant on the system, that they will fight to protect it. Were you listening to me, Neo? Or were you looking at the woman in the red dress? "  
  
" I was... "  
  
" Looks again. "  
  
He does, she's now an agent with a gun to his head, he ducks.  
  
" Freeze. " I shout to the sky.  
  
He slowly stands again,  
  
" This...this isn't the Matrix? "  
  
" No. It's another training program designed to teach you one thing. If you are not one of us, you are one of them. "  
  
" What are they? "  
  
" Sentient programs. They can move in and out of any software still hard-wired to their system. That means that anyone we haven't unplugged is potentially an agent. Inside the Matrix, they are everyone and they are no one. We are survived by hiding from them by running from them. But they are the gatekeepers. They are guarding all the doors. They are holding all the keys, which means that sooner or later, someone is going to have to fight them. "  
  
" Someone? "  
  
" I won't lie to you, Neo. Every single man or woman who has stood their ground, everyone who has fought an agent has died. But where they have failed, you will succeed. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" I've seen an agent punch through a concrete wall. Men have emptied entire clips at them and hit nothing but air. Yet their strength and their speed are still based in a world that is built on rules. Because of that, they will never be as strong or as fast as you can be. "  
  
" What are you trying to tell me, that I can dodge bullets? "  
  
" No Neo. I'm trying to tell you that when you're ready, you won't have to. " I like to speak my mind.  
  
Then Tank warns us that sentinels are coming, so we have to get out. We've now powered down with the EMP charged, and Neo is STILL asking questions. Who could've though The One could be this inquisitive?  
  
Next morning,  
  
I walk into the Mess whilst everyone else is having their breakfast. Or as Apoc knows it, a bowl of snot.  
  
" Dozer, when you're done, bring the ship up to broadcast depth. We're going in. I'm taking Neo to see her. " I say, I'm not wasting any more time, I'm taking Neo to see her now.  
  
It would appear Neo doesn't realise I mean the Oracle by 'her', but Tank explains saving me the bother. Not that I would mind.  
  
I head up to the core before the rest of the crew, and start setting up some of the chairs. Soon after the crew appear looking ready for an adventure. Me and Trinity are the last two to be plugged in,  
  
" Are you sure? " She asks,  
  
" Sure about what? "  
  
" That he's The One. "  
  
" Yes, why? Don't you believe he is? "  
  
" I don't know. " She says after a moment, then I remember. She told me what the Oracle said to her, maybe she does know. That or she loves him and she's unsure that he's The One... For once, I don't know. Which is a change, seeing as though most of the time I can tell more or less what she's thinking.  
  
" Well, the Oracle'll tell him. " I reply, plugging her in.  
  
Then Tank plugged me in, I was stood in The Matrix with the rest of the crew. I answered the phone to let Tank know we were in. Then I took Trinity and Cypher with me and Neo to the Oracle's, and Left Switch, Apoc and Mouse in the old hotel.  
  
" Unbelievable, isn't it? " I mutter,  
  
" God. " Neo says looking out the window.  
  
" What? " Trinity asks,  
  
" I used to eat there. Really good noodles. I have these memories from my life. None of them happened. What does that mean? " He pointed out the restaurant, or cafe, Trinity smiled very slightly at that point.  
  
" That the Matrix cannot tell you who you are. " Was her answer to the question Neo had asked,  
  
" And an Oracle can? "  
  
" That's different. " I agree with her, it is different.  
  
" Did you go to her? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" What did she tell you? " I highly doubt she'll tell you.  
  
" She told me... "  
  
" What? " I was right, she won't tell you.  
  
" We're here. Neo, come with me. " I say,  
  
We get out the car and get to the elevator, once inside I speak.  
  
" So is this the same Oracle that made the prophecy? " More questions,  
  
" Yes. She's very old. She's been with us since the beginning. "  
  
" The beginning...? "  
  
" Of the Resistance. " Did I ask this many questions when I was unplugged? At the moment I can't actually remember.  
  
" And she knows what, everything? "  
  
" She would say she knows enough. "  
  
" And she's never wrong. "  
  
" Try not to think of it in terms of right and wrong. She is a guide, Neo. She can help you to find the path. "  
  
" She helped you? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" What did she tell you? "  
  
" That I would find the one.... " I reply, walking out of the elevator.  
  
I repeat the thing about I can only show him the door and that he must open it, then one of the Oracle's assistants opens it just as he does. I wait on the sofa in my usual place.  
  
After a few minutes he returned, with a cookie,  
  
" What was said was for you and for you alone. " Hopefully he is The One as he didn't say he wasn't like the others did.  
  
We got back to the hotel, now we're climbing the stairs. Oh no, something Neo just said has worried me.  
  
" What did you just say? " Trinity asks,  
  
" Nothing, I just had a little deja vu. " I did hear correctly,  
  
" What did you see? "  
  
" What happened? " Cypher enquires,  
  
" A black cat went past us, and then another that looked just like it. "  
  
" How much like it, was it the same cat? "  
  
" Might have been, I'm not sure. "  
  
" Switch, Apoc. " I don't like the sound of this.  
  
" What is it? " Neo obviously has no idea about half this matrix stuff, although the deja-vu thing isn't exactly obvious.  
  
" Deja vu is usually a glitch in the Matrix. It happens when they change something. " Trinity obviously remembers what I told her about 7 years ago about deja-vu's.  
  
" Let's go. " I say and we start up the stairs trying to avoid the agents and cops that have just entered the building.  
  
When we reach the door, we find it as a brick wall.  
  
" That's what they changed. We're trapped. There's no way out. "  
  
" Be calm. Give me your phone. " I say to Trinity or Cypher,  
  
" They'll be able to track it. "  
  
" We have no choice. " I say, stating the obvious.  
  
I get Tank to get us to the main wet wall, we'll be able to reach any floor we want from there. Once we're in that wall a cop enters the room we'd just been in. When the cop was still there - it could've been an agent actually - Cypher coughed, then sneezed.  
  
Then either an agent or a cop started shooting the wall. Mainly at Neo, then an agent reaches through the wall and grabs him by the neck. I shout, a war cry, and dive through the wall to free Neo from the agent's grasp, then I start to yell to Trinity,  
  
" You must get Neo out! He's all that matters. "  
  
I hear Trinity trying to get them to go, then Neo shouting something back.  
  
" Trinity, GO! " I yell again,  
  
This time she gets them down the wall. Along with Neo.  
  
" The great Morpheus. We meet at last. "  
  
" And you are? "  
  
" Smith. Agent Smith. "  
  
" You all look the same to me. " As I'm sure they do to everyone but themselves and the cops.  
  
Then after having a very painful fight with Smith, I was knocked unconscious.  
  
About half an hour later I regained consciousness, Agent smith was standing by a window.  
  
" Have you ever stood and stared at it, marvelled at its beauty, its genius? Billions of people just living out their lives, oblivious. Did you know that the first Matrix was designed to be a perfect human world. Where none suffered. Where everyone would be happy. It was a disaster. No one would accept the program. Entire crops were lost. Some believed that we lacked the programming language to describe your perfect world. But I believe that as a species, human beings define their reality through misery and suffering. The perfect world was a dream that your primitive cerebrum kept trying to wake up from. Which is why the Matrix was redesigned to this, the peak of your civilisation. I say your civilisation because as soon as we started thinking for you it really became our civilisation which is, of course, what this is all about. Evolution, Morpheus, evolution. Like the dinosaur. Look out that window. You had your time. The future is our world, Morpheus. The future is our time. "  
  
At the beginning of Smith's talking one of the other agent's put some of that god forsaken serum that can hack into one's mind and get the agents the codes from the Zion mainframe. I tell you having a Zion born for a captain would be a lot safer.  
  
I hope that if Neo is the one they can get me out, or if he isn't then they'll pull the plug so the agents don't get the Zion access codes. I hope my crew has enough sense to realise this, which I am more than certain they do.  
  
5 to 10 minutes later,  
  
" I'd like to share a revelation I had during my time here. It came to me when I tried to classify your species. I realised that you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with the surrounding environment but you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply until every natural resource is consumed. The only way you can survive is to spread to another area. There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Do you know what it is? A virus. Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You are a plague, and we are the cure. " Another of agent Smith's boring speeches, at the moment I'm beginning to hope my crew'll pull the plug. It's hard to stop this serum stuff from getting into your brain.  
  
A moment later they decide that the serum isn't working, and that they're asking the wrong questions. Smith tells them to leave, and starts questioning me with even more of his bullsht.  
  
" Can you hear me, Morpheus? I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this place, this zoo, this prison, this reality, whatever you want to call it. I can't stand it any longer. It's the smell. If there is such a thing. I feel.. saturated by it. I can taste your stink. And every time I do I feel I have somehow been infected by it, it's repulsive. I must get out of here. I must get free and in this mind is the key, my key. Once Zion is destroyed there is no need for me to be here, don't you understand? I need the codes. I have to get inside Zion, and you have to tell me how. You are going to tell me or you are going to die. " I'd sooner take death than destroy Zion.  
  
Then Brown and Jones walk in again, they look surprised, then they discus sending sentinels somewhere, please not the Nebuchadnezzar! Then they say they're trying to save me. Neo IS The One, I've finally found him. Only The One could save anyone from this place.  
  
Then a moment or two later the sprays start. Now we're soaked, and Smith just told the other agents to destroy them, if they're referring to Neo, Trinity, Switch, Apoc and Cypher, then they won't be able to because Neo is The One.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
I see a helicopter approach the window, with Neo at the gun.  
  
" NO. " I heard agent Smith say in slight anger. I told you Neo was The One, well I didn't but I wanted to.  
  
Then Neo starts firing, killing every agent in the room. I can hear him mutter something, but I'm trying to concentrate on getting my normal mind back and breaking the handcuffs. I pull the wires away from my head then start to run towards the helicopter. As I do, an agent or something starts shooting through the wall, one bullet hits my leg. I know I'm not going to make it, and Neo realises and jumps to catch me halfway.  
  
By this point I'm relieved to be back on a rooftop, but when I see the helicopter start to fall after dropping Neo off on the same rooftop I start to worry. Then remember Neo is The One, why doesn't he do something? O.K. maybe trying to stop a whole helicopter from falling counts, I think that's suicide for even The One.  
  
O.K. It turns out that Trinity managed to get out of the helicopter before dragging Neo of the edge, and before she killed herself. He's just pulled her up to the roof. They're staring at each other, I know now for certain that he is The One, Trinity just gave me that one last piece of proof. I don't think now would be a very good time for her to tell him, or for them to get, how can I put this... Distracted.  
  
" Do you believe it now, Trinity? " She looks at me, I know that she does.  
  
" Morpheus. The Oracle, she told me I'm... "  
  
" She told you exactly what you needed to hear, that's all. Neo, sooner or later you're going to realise, just as I did, that there's a difference between knowing the path and walking the path. "  
  
I get directions from Tank to the nearest exit, I leave first. My wrists are really painful now too, so I'm glad.  
  
Tank unplugged me, he had a big grin on his face.  
  
" Good to have you back sir. "  
  
" Thanks Tank. Get them out. " I say, nodding to Neo and Trinity, then as he makes the call I notice the bodies, " What happened? "  
  
" Cypher, he betrayed us. Gave you to the agents on purpose. Killed Switch and Apoc, the cops killed Mouse, I killed Cypher. "  
  
Trinity would get me for this one day, she's hated Cypher for longer than any of us. Then I notice that neither her or Neo's answered the call.  
  
" What are they doing? "  
  
" Nothing, quite literally. Oh, Trinity's just decided that she'll pick it up. "  
  
I move over to her chair, hear Tank curse then Trinity,  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" What just happened? "  
  
" An agent. You have to send me back. "  
  
" I can't. " Tank didn't look like he was joking, but sort of surprised,  
  
" God damn it! I shouldn't have! "  
  
" You shouldn't have what? " I asked, I had a feeling she probably wouldn't tell me, but it's always worth a try.  
  
" I was going to tell him, what the Oracle told me, but I decided against it. " She replied looking at the monitors, " Run, Neo. Run! What is he doing? "  
  
" He's beginning to believe. "  
  
None of us speak, Trinity walks back to his chair, Tank and I watch the monitors. Then I hear a cough and a,  
  
" Jesus, he's killing him. "  
  
I keep watching, I notice Neo managing to get Smith under a bus, then he starts off then stops. Why doesn't he run?  
  
" What happened? " Trinity asks,  
  
" I don't know. I lost him. Oh sht. " The proximity warning went off. Myself and Trinity hurried to the cockpit.  
  
" Sentinels. How long? "  
  
" Five, maybe six minutes. Tank, charge the EMP. "  
  
" You can't use that until he's out. " I wouldn't do that to the man I've spent my whole life trying to find.  
  
" I know, Trinity, don't worry. He's going to make it. " He has to.  
  
We return to the monitors, Tank's tracking him down. Then finds him and starts guiding him to the exit.  
  
" Door on your left. No, your other left.... " You would've thought that he would know his right from his left by now.  
  
" Oh no. "  
  
" Here they come... " I charge the EMP, Trinity looks at me like I'm about to use it, at times she has little faith - only rarely - but I would probably do the same thing. " He's going to make it. "  
  
Tank's still directing Neo, I hear him say '303', then Trinity say,  
  
" Hurry, Neo. "  
  
The sentinels are inside the Neb now, thanks to Tank for telling us that.  
  
Then I hear a flatline, NO! He can't be dead, he's The One. He has to be, how can he not be? As I start to think that there's no more point in living life any more I hear Trinity, she whispering but I can just about tell what she's saying.  
  
" Trinity: Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love, and that that man, the man who I loved would be The One. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be, because I love you. You hear me? I love you.... "  
  
She kisses him, I must say it's not a normal site for Trinity to show more than friendship to anyone, let alone kiss someone.  
  
" Now get up! "  
  
I can't believe that brought him back. The sentinels are destroying everything! You don't have time to stand there!!!!! Get out! Then a squiddy looms over Trinity, probably to get Neo, and all she can do is shout " No! "  
  
At that, Neo rushes as fast as he can to the phone, I hear Trinity shout " NOW! " and I blast the EMP. Squiddies fell everywhere, well we can use them to mend the Neb, I walk over to congratulate Neo about being The One, but turn round again due to the fact that he's, preoccupied.  
  
2 days later,  
  
I've sent Neo into The Matrix, he wanted to go, he says he wants to tell the agents something. So I let him go, Trinity's on watch. And I'm here tending to Tank. It isn't looking good.  
  
1 week later,  
  
We've arrived at Zion, Tank died due to an infection from his wound. We've held a burial for him, Apoc, Cypher, Dozer, Mouse and Switch. All but Cypher mainly. During his part of the burial - the part dedicated to him - Trinity gave me a I-told-you-so look. I ignored it, but she did.  
  
Also, Link's come and asked to be operator, due to a promise he made to Dozer. I said he could.  
  
3 days later,  
  
So that's how I became the man I am today. Like I said, it's not often talked about. Sometimes even I forget, it would be nice to talk about it to someone. Not many people think it's all that important, but to some people, it is. I think everyone's background is important.

* * *

Cinn: I've finally finished!!! Took long enough. I had a thought in the middle of writing this, maybe I should do other people's opinions - any characters mentioned in this fic - on Morpheus's life story. What do you think? Should I, or just leave this as a one shot? Well please do review anyways, this has taken weeks of work, I really would appreciate some feedback. 


	2. Niobe's Opinion and Interpritation

Cinn: Well, due to the fect I feel like this, I'll write this.

* * *

Influence,  
  
Anything can influence someone, though it's mainly the background in which they grew up. Niobe's p.o.v.

* * *

There was I time, when the Logos wasn't even build, and there was a very special person to me. Their life has been one of the strangest in the fleet. This is my opinion on their life, on Morpheus's life.  
  
It all started 14 and a half years ago,  
  
---------------  
  
I was unplugged about 2 weeks ago, so now I'm on the Neb. So now, as in today, I'm being taken to the Oracle's.  
  
" We're here. " I hear Morpheus tell me,  
  
I get out of the car and follow him to apartment block. Then to the acctual apartment.  
  
I see some children, but they're levitating or meditating. One is bending spoons in a corner. He sees me staring and holds the spoon out to me, I pick it up,  
  
" How'd you... " I trail off,  
  
" It's not possible to physically bend it, because in reality there is no spoon, you can only bend it mentally. " Anything can be done with an unreal object.  
  
I stare at the spoon, willing it to bend. Eventually it does, then the oracle wants to see me.  
  
" Hello Niobe dear. "  
  
" Hello. " I reply in kind.  
  
" There's a special man on the Neb, isn't there. "  
  
" I don't know what your talking about... " I do, but I'm not going to admit that.  
  
" Oh you do. But then life's like that. You know what you want, what you think, but then you change your mind, or you can't admit it in fear of what might happen if you do. "  
  
" So? What's any of this gotta do with me? "  
  
" Well, take love for example. Love can change, and you can be scared of admitting it in case they don't feel the same way. "  
  
" I'm not in love. " I am though, well I think I am.  
  
" Maybe not now, but one day, very soon, you will be. But you should know this, if the two of you ever get together, then you'll break up again. I'm sorry but that will happen, because your beliefs are diffrent on a matter that will affect the world. So because of what he does that are against your beliefs, will cause you to split. "  
  
" Anything else? "  
  
" I hate to say this, because I don't like to ruin true love, but I will have something to do with the break up. "  
  
" The One, I'll break up with someone because of The One? "  
  
" My, you're smart. I've never known someone work something like that out from so little things said. But even so, it's going to happen. I'm sorry, but nothing can be done to stop it. "  
  
This can't be! How can it, I'm talking to a batty old woman who thinks she can tell the futur.  
  
" I know you will think I'm mad, but contradicting me will just result in even more heart break. Here, have a cookie. "  
  
" I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway. "  
  
I left, only to be greeted by the topic we'd been discussing. Morpheus.  
  
Just over 1 year later,  
  
I was sitting in the mess, eating "supper" surprisingly, I don't consider it food, don't suppose I ever will. I wasn't alone, Script was sitting at the other side of the table with a pack of playing cards. I think she was playing solitaire.  
  
" Five onto the six. " I heard Morpheus say as he joined us at the table with some goop.  
  
" What good will that do? " Script asked,  
  
" Then you can move that four from off the seven and move the six onto the seven instead. "  
  
" Oh. Yeah. Thanks. "  
  
Then I felt a kick under the table, I knew who did it, and they gave me a you're-staring-again look. A moment later I felt another kick, this time I glared and she gave me an either-stop-staring-so-much-or-tell-him look. Then I received a third kick, and a tell-him-or-else-I'll-tell-him-for-you look, then she stood and left the room. I knew she'd be listening in on us. Myself and Script got on well, acctually we were probably best friends.  
  
I stood to go and rinse out my plate, and heard Morpheus speak,  
  
" What is it Niobe? "  
  
" What's what? "  
  
" Why do you keep staring at me? Day after day, everytime I see you. "  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about. " That's not a big lie, I've made some big lies in my time. That was just a lie.  
  
" You do, I can tell from the fact you won't look at me now. " Stop doing that, it's like you can almost read my thoughts!  
  
" It's just... " How can I say this, we're in the mess! Of all places! Anyone could walk in at any time!  
  
" Niobe, what was Script trying to get you to tell me. " You asked, walking up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn round. I caught your eye then became embarrased and looked to the floor.  
  
" I.. " I can't say it, but I can turn it into an action. No that would be stupid, what if someone walked in and it turned out you didn't feel the same way?  
  
" What about you? " You ask, " Do you feel the same way? "  
  
" What? " I ask, are you saying what I hope and think you are?  
  
But before I can wonder any more you bend down and kiss me, even though I wouldn't normally respond in any other way to this apart from pushing the person doing this to me away, I found myself kissing back.  
  
Them you pulled away, smiled at me and said, " I'll take that as a yes then. "  
  
1 and a half years later,  
  
Not again, not again. You're unplugging yet another person. Which means you'll probably take them to see the Oracle, which means......  
  
_" Anything else? "  
  
" I hate to say this, because I don't like to ruin true love, but I will have something to do with the break up. "_  
  
You look conserned, but you've never asked again. Once you asked, a long time ago, I didn't aswer so you've never asked again, but you always look conserned.  
  
We were no in The Matrix, you'd gone off to find Trinity and myself and Cord had gone to set up the unplugging equipment.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
I saw the small dragon fountain melt, then a startled Trinity ask,  
  
" What happening? "  
  
" It's like a dream, but when are you going to wake up if you are already awake? " Was your reply, always cryptical or philosophical. Then she disappeared before us.  
  
" Come on, let's get out of here before she gets there. " Cord said to us both.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
You're taking her to see the Oracle today. I'm very worried, I don't want to break up with you. But if it's gonna happen it's gonna happen, I better start preparing myself for some heartbreak.  
  
I've heard a rumor that there's a new ship in the fleet, and they're looking for a Captain, and Operator and a First Mate. That's the only crew they want for it. If it's true I might apply for Captain, I long to have my own ship.  
  
Well, they're back. Neither seems to fussed about anything, well Trinity looks a little disturbed, but the Oacle can do that to you.  
  
That everning,  
  
" Niobe, can I talk to you? "  
  
" Sure Script. " I replied, she'd poked her head round my door, then she came in properly and sat down next to me on my bed.  
  
" Has Morpheus said anything to you? " She asked,  
  
" About what? "  
  
" About going back to see the Oacle today. "  
  
" No. " I'm very worried now. " I didn't even know he went back. " Don't tell me this time has come!  
  
" Well he did, I don't know what he was told though, I just wanted to know why... "  
  
" Well I don't know. " I replied, for once, I wasn'y lying.  
  
1 week later,  
  
You've seemed a bit distracted this past week, I don't know why. Well I'm off to the mess to get something to eat before I go to bed.  
  
" Hi Morpheus. " I said when I saw you as I entered.  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Always formal, ish. " That's what I like so much about you.  
  
" Niobe, I know you might not like this, but, I've started looking for The One again. " No.  
  
" Oh. I always knew you wouldn't listen to my warnings. " I'd managed to regain myself by this point, I didn't want you to know you'd just broken my heart, it's painful, and I'm going to have to get over it.  
  
" I will find him, or her, Niobe. " How can you find something that doesn't exist.  
  
" The One doesn't exist Morpheus. The Oracle's using you! " He doesn't exist, don't you realise this!?!  
  
" The One exists, and I'll find him, or her. " You won't!  
  
" Next you'll be telling me I'm The One, or saying Trinity is The One! " Oh crp! Just as I said that Trinity walked in, this was why I hated personal conversations in the mess.  
  
" Am I interrupting something? " Trinity asked, she looked a little scared of me, good to know not everyone thinks they can get their own way around me.  
  
" No, I was just leaving. " I said, trying to keep my temper, before leaving. Once I was out of the door I stood next to it, where they wouldn't beable to she or hear me so I could listen.  
  
" What was wrong with Niobe? " I heard a still slightly timid Trinity ask,  
  
" She doesn't believe in The One. "  
  
" I'm unsure as to believe, the Oracle told me some very unbelievable stuff. " She has sense! Don't believe, The One doesn't exist!  
  
" Want to tell me? " This might be interesting acctually,  
  
" Not really, maybe if I ever need to. " Aw, she wouldn't tell. I thought I could get some gossip then, which I'd find worthwhile even if no one else would.  
  
" Whenever you need to talk, I'll talk. I know what it's like to have received worrying news from the Oracle. I was 13 when I first went. "  
  
" Um. How can you eat this? " I wonder that all the time.  
  
" It takes time, but you'll get used to it. Goodnight. " I rushed off then so I wasn't seen, I headed to my old quarters not the one I'd been sharing with you for the past year.  
  
1 week later,  
  
YES!!!! I got it, I'm now Captain of the Logos. Hm let's see, Ghost is First Mate, I don't know him, and Script is the Operator. I didn't think she'd want to leave Cord, maybe they fell out. Well at least I'll have someone to talk to who I know. Poor Trinity though, she'll now be the only woman on the Neb for a while.  
  
We were in Zion, and I was heading off to my new ship. Then you stopped me, I thought you were gonna apologise, but you didn't,  
  
" Goodbye Captain Niobe. " You were being very formal now,  
  
" Morpheus, I hope we see each other again soon. " Unlikely, but I better be polite,  
  
" You too, including your crew. " You don't even know Ghost! Do you? But you'll probably want to see Script again, you've known her ever since you were unplugged, like myself.  
  
You'd headed off toward Zion by this time, closely followed by Trinity. Then I headed toward my ship - The Logos - with Ghost and Script.  
  
2 months later,  
  
I miss you, really badly. But I'm getting over it. Script still searches for you and the rest of the crew if you're in The Matrix to 'see how you're trying to kill yourself' as she puts it. I find it rather amusing, I don't think either me or Script can realy believe we've left the Neb.  
  
9 years later,  
  
Myself and Ghost have returned to Zion in search of a new Operator. Script died 3 days ago due to an illness she's had for a while. I've seen a few people who want to be Operator of the Logos, and I think Sparks will fit in best, though he can be a bit cheeky, I think he'll be fine.  
  
We had a burial for Script, you were there, I don't know whether you spotted me or not, but I spotted you.  
  
Next day,  
  
I was heading back to The Logos, when I passed you next to the Neb, I think you were supervising repairs, but I'm not entirely sure.  
  
" Captain Niobe, I wish you look with your new crew member. " I heard you say, that got my attention,  
  
" Morpheus. " She started, " How are you and the rest of your crew? " I might as well be polite,  
  
" My crew is fine, and so am I. In case you didn't know Captain, I have been given the rank of Captain myself. " Whatever, it seems a little like boasting to me does that.  
  
" Congratulations. " I'm still being polite, I don't know why though, WHY THE HECK AM I BEING POLITE!?!?!?!  
  
" HEY! Niobe, aren't you forgetting something? " Sparks shouted, then gestured to himself, Ghost and the Logos. God I'll kill him one day, why'd I pick him?  
  
" Goodbye Captain. " You said before allowing me to say goodbye, at least I TRY to be polite, you could make the same effort.  
  
3 years later,  
  
Little did I know that would be the last time I saw you for a long time, we rarely spoke after we broke up. I haven't seen you for three years. That's what I think about the life you've lead, and my part to play in it.

* * *

Cinn: Well, that's Niobe's p.o.v. done. Now I can finish P 'n' P 2, then continue this fic, but I'll probably just continue this one and completely forget about P 'n' P 2 again. Oh well, must remember. Please review. Thanks to: -  
  
Trin-ttlg: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappie, I hope you enjoyed this one too. If you're reading it. No one else seems to be doing. Thanks. 


End file.
